


Invisible

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Sometimes she felt invisible, any change until Chloé came into her life, and everyone was painted when she met Adrien, but had no idea that it was ephemeral and slowly, for them, would feel that way.





	Invisible

Since she have memory, she could remember that people rarely paid attention to her properly, often even ignored.

He was struggling, he had always done his best to get the best grades in school so he could be the center of attention with his father for a few minutes.

He loved her, he did not hesitate, but because he was the one who had to take care of her, he had to work twice as much to give her what she needed, even allowing her sometimes.

What she considered to be vulnerable and invisible to the people around her at that time was her mother.

Great business agent that one day she and her father hinder him, or so he thought, did not really know much about her, only one day she left.

And only a few times I had a telephone conversation with her.

She was invisible even to his mother, then would the rest of the world see her?

No, she thought innocently.

Until he met Chloé.

"You're smart" - She mentioned the little blonde, who had been watching his notebook "You should do my homework" She mentioned with simple, smiling broadly "So we will be friends Would you like? ".

that was been the first time she feel noticed.

Obviously, she had accepted, needed to be recognized, needed to be seen not to dissolve in the air.

Being a friend of that spoiled child had had her benefices, besides, she was not a bad girl, she had a very heavy character, but deep down she was someone like her.

That had been during preschool, his first memories always began with Chloé ordering something.

One of the benefits was that she met Adrien Agreste.

The second person who had seen her, she was not invisible to him.

She remembered well the first time she had seen him, he was just a boy of his age, cheerful and charismatic.

That day he had gone to play at the Hotel, along with Chloe, who had completely forgotten that and had brought Sabrina with her after school, as usual.

That's where they started a friendship.

"Yes Chloé forgot to come and fell asleep Why do not you and I play? "She asked innocently, smiling broadly.

"Just do not make a noise," whispered the redhead.

From that moment, it was the three Musketeers: Chloe, Adrien and Sabrina.

And she began to arouse extremely strange feelings towards his friend.

"Adrien" Sabrina told her, that day they had come to see the first photo shoot of him, but the blonde was not in a good mood that day, so she had to warn him "Chloé today has a bad mood, his Chef prepared a Soup for food" .

"Thank you for warning me, I do not want to light the beast." He patted her shoulder in gratitude.

They both laughed at that remark, for it was the truth, Chloe could be a beast when she had upset.

She loved them both, in different ways of course, but she loved them immensely, thanks to them she had never felt invisible again.

Until one day, Chloe pronounced the prayer that would destroy her heart.

"I like Adrien " She told her one afternoon while she did the geography task (which she had not done all holidays), she stopped writing - He's going to start classes this week, so I'll do everything to conquer it - Confess - "I need you to help me" -.

Sabrina just smiled, trying to hide the bitterness.

"Of course, Chloé".

And even though it had hurt him, she did not lose hope.

Maybe she was not his destiny, maybe it was Chloe's.

But it would be close to both, they would be like those years where they could spend hours playing in Chloé's room.

Big mistake.

Soon his friendship had been hoarded by someone else, Nino.

Marinette and the new girl, Alya, joined them.

And in the end Chloé ended up paying more attention to them than to herself, her best friend.

For years she did not feel that way.

For years she did not feel invisible.

"Miss Chloe, your friend is looking for you, Miss Sabrina," the butler said to the door of the blonde's room.

She looked at them contemptuously, then turned her gaze.

"I do not see anyone, it must be invisible."

And with that, it vanished in the wind.

Now it was really invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, i wanna to do something like this.  
> Muy bf translate this to me bc i wrote this in spanish for wattpad.


End file.
